Yugioh Monsters Alive: Parenthood
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Journey with Atem, Mana, Yugi and Tea as they raise their kids. But it won't be that easy, especially with a certain thief on the loose. Atem/Mana Yugi/Tea UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. **Sequel to Yugioh: Monsters Alive. If you haven't read that, please go back and do so.**

Atem's POV

Two years ago, Yugi, Tea, Mana, Mahad and I graduated from college. Yugi is my twin brother. I am older than him by five minutes. People tend to ask me on our birthday if we celebrate it five minutes apart of the actual celebration. And I always reply, 'does it matter?'

Yugi got married to his long time friend, Tea and I have to say it is about time. Actually, they just recently had a baby who they named Yufi. Speaking of babies, Mana and I are expecting one soon. Yes she and I are married as well. Her mother is very nice and treats me like her own son, but I can't say the same for her father. I feel that he hates me with a passion and he really does. Mana says it is because I look suspicious but I don't think I look that way at all. Her father and I actually got into a fight. He started it and I was only defending myself. In the end, he ended up pulling something but he vows to get his revenge.

Back to the baby, I was really shocked when she first told me the news.

7 months ago- Atem's POV

I walk to my room in the evening, feeling very tired from work. Besides the traffic out on the street didn't make me feel any better. I am a construction worker and at other times, I work at my grandfather's game shop. From the hall, I can see the light to my room on which probably means that Mana is still awake. Why? I don't know for it is very late.

When I walk in, I am immediately greeted with a hug from her and I hug back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She is already wearing her short pink night gown which she wears occasionally for bed. Her forehead presses up against my own and I look into her eyes.

"How was work?" she asks me.

"Tiring, but I am glad I am home."

"Me too." And with that she kisses me on the lips and I kiss back, feeling the love and passion behind the kiss. We stay like that for awhile before she pulls back smiling. "I have some news," she tells me, walking over to the bed and sitting down under the covers as I prepare for bed as well.

"And what's that?" I ask, taking off my work clothes and putting on blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Well…" she starts off and I stop what I am doing to give her my full attention.

"Well? Go on."

"I'm…pregnant." We're both silent. The room is completely silent. No words are said between us. I only look at her with surprise and she looks back, waiting for my reaction.

"You're pregnant," I repeat and she nods slowly. Ra, I definitely was not expecting that when I came home from work today.

She can't be serious can she? I look into her eyes but they show no signs that she is kidding around. Then something comes to me.

I am going to be a father.

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim and her eyes widen, not used to seeing me as excited as I am now.

"Really?" she asks as I go to her side of the bed and sit down. "You're not mad or anything?"

"Of course I'm not mad Mana. Why would I be? I am going to be a father," I say before embracing her in my arms and she smiles while I continue to think that soon I will have a family of my own.

7 months later-Normal POV

Atem slowly opens his eyes, hearing a crash, but he thinks nothing of it, thinking it is apart of his dream. The sun shines in through his window, making his room bright. Across from him is an empty space where Mana should be sleeping. But she isn't there. Then he all of a sudden shoots up. Perhaps the crash he heard recently was from Mana.

Atem gets out of bed and sprints downstairs to the kitchen, where she is trying to bend down and pick up the broken pieces of a plate that she has just broken. Instead of letting her do that, Atem gets a broom and dust pan and sweeps it up for her. Then he throws the remains in the trash.

"What are you doing up so early?" Atem asks as Mana walks over to the counter to continue preparing the food.

"I was hungry so I decided to make breakfast," she replies.

'You're always hungry these days,' he thinks to himself. Ever since the pregnancy, all she has been doing is eating, though she hasn't gained too much weight on her legs and arms. But her stomach has gotten bigger since she is seven months.

Mana sighs, "It seems like everyone we know is having kids."

"Hm?"

"You know. First it was Kisara and Kaiba who had a girl; Joey and his wife Mai who had a baby boy; Yugi and Tea who had a girl and lastly us. I wonder what it's going to be."

"Boy."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy? It could be a girl you know," Mana says, folding her arms.

"I hope it's a boy. Ra, if I have a girl…"

"What's wrong with having a girl?"

"Well it's just that I know how these boys think and I wouldn't want her to get into any trouble."

"I can tell you're going to be one of those overprotective fathers," Mana mutters under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," Mana replies with an innocent smile and Atem just raises an eyebrow at her. The doorbell rings and they look toward the direction of the front door.

"Did you invite anyone without informing me again?" he asks. "You know how much I dislike that."

Mana waves her arms in front of her and replies, "I didn't! I swear!" Atem sighs and heads to the front door to answer it. He opens the door and lightly groans. It is Mana's parents. He didn't mind seeing her mother but her father is a pain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lee. Hello," he greets. The woman has short brown hair and aquamarine eyes like her daughter while the man has barely any brown hair with a bald spot in the middle and green eyes. Mrs. Lee is wearing a polka dot skirt with a white blouse and Mr. Lee wears blue jeans with a blue jean jacket and white shirt underneath.

"Atem, how are you?" asks Mrs. Lee and she walks up to him, giving him a hug and he hugs back.

"Well," he replies, not keeping his eyes off Mr. Lee who is already glaring at him.

"Where's Mana?" she asks, pulling away.

"In the kitchen," he replies and she makes her way there. He turns back to Mana's father who is still standing outside, giving him that same look. "Do you plan on coming inside?" Without a word, the man walks inside, his arm bumping hardly against Atem's, but Atem keeps his composure and decides to let that go for now.

"Mana, you have gotten so big!" her mother exclaims and Mana smiles slightly, not really liking the idea of her gaining weight. She is used to be active and in shape. But luckily this is almost over.

Atem stands near a closed door and watches as Mana and her parents talk to each other. He hopes that they won't be here for too long, not wanting anything to stir up between he and Mana's father, who sends him evil looks every now and then.

"How long do you have to go?"

"Two months," Mana replies.

"Has it been hard?"

"Not really. I've got Atem here." Her father grunts at the sound of Atem's name and her mother lightly hits him on the shoulder.

"Don't be that way Marvin," she says.

"I don't trust him Maggie," he replies, looking suspiciously at Atem who has his arms folded with a smirk across his lips. "Just look at him. He's teasing me."

Maggie shakes her head and sighs before turning back to Mana. "I hope you don't mind us coming over on such short notice."

"Uh…no, not at all," replies Mana.

"We'll be coming over for awhile." Atem's eyes widen, and then they go over to Marvin who grins, cracking his knuckles.

"How long is awhile actually?" Atem asks, moving from the wall to the door which he thinks is closed all the way and he makes his way to lean on it.

"Just until she gives birth which is…two months right?"

"Two months!?" Atem exclaims, finally leaning on the loose door and he falls through. They can all hear him tumbling down the basement stairs then land at the bottom. Marvin cackles while Mana and Maggie go to the top of the stairs to see if he is alright. Mana turns on the light to see Atem lying on the ground in a heap.

"Atem? Are you okay?" Mana asks.

"Leave him," says her father and they both turn to him. "He's a man, he'll be fine." Atem hears him laughing upstairs as he struggles to get up, but falls because of the pain in his back. Maggie goes downstairs, since Mana couldn't go down with ease.

"Are you alright honey?" asks Maggie with concern, kneeling to him.

"I'm fine," Atem replies getting onto his hands and knees. Mana glares at her father who is still laughing.

"I don't see anything funny," says Mana.

"Then you must not have a sense of humor," counters her father, leaving out the kitchen and she holds her head. He hasn't changed one bit--still grouchy and mean as always. She can see that him being here will cause a lot of problems not for her, but for Atem.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem winces as Mana puts a cold ice pack on his bare back. They are sitting on their bed in their room with the door closed. "Are you sure it's a great idea for them to be coming here everyday for the next two months?" asks Atem. She frowns. With her parents being here, it would give her some bonding time, since before two years ago, she hasn't seen them in years because of the whole abandoning thing. Ever since then, they have been trying to patch things up. But if they do start coming everyday, how will Atem feel?

"What do _you_ want Atem?" she asks him, putting the ice down.

"Your mother is not the problem, it's your father. But it's not for me to decide on what you want to do with them."

"I don't want to hurt their feelings by sending them away."

"Then by all means, let them stay."

"Really? Will you be--?"

"Don't worry about me," he says, turning his head to her with a smirk. "I think I can stand your father for two months."

"Thank you," she says and they lean in for a kiss but are interrupted when their door swings open. Mana's father is standing at the doorway, holding a toothbrush.

"Dad?"

"Is that my toothbrush?" Atem asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Why yes," Marvin replies. "I dropped in the toilet by accident."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm _so _sorry," Marvin apologizes sarcastically with a smirk and Atem growls as he walks away, laughing.

Mana looks away and thinks, 'This is going to be a long two months.'

_I hope you liked this first chapter. Please review!_

_P.S: It's sort of hard to do Mana's regular personality because she's pregnant. But don't worry; she'll be back to her normal bouncy self soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

"Hey bro how's Mana and everything going?" asks Yugi, sitting down next to his brother in his home on the couch. The television is on in front of them, broadcasting the news. Atem takes a sip off of his drink before putting it down on the small table on the side of the couch.

"Mana is doing well. Although I'm not," Atem replies, looking forward at the television.

"Why not?"  
"Her parents are over."

Yugi folds his arms. "So, you came over here to get away?"

"You're partially correct but I also wanted to see how things are going with you."

"_Right_," Yugi says sarcastically with a smirk before saying, "I thought you and her parents got along."

"Her mother is nice but the father is a real pain in the--"

"Hi Atem," Tea greets him, carrying her one two month old baby in her arms. The baby's blue eyes are open and she already has a full head of brown hair. "How are ya?"

"Fine," he replies, his voice low because he knows that he's lying. But he doesn't want to get into the whole parent thing. She hands Yufi over to Yugi carefully along with a bottle before turning to leave out of the living room.

"I'm going to take a shower so can you please watch her?" Tea asks.

"Sure thing," Yugi replies, looking down at his daughter and she leaves. Atem looks down at Yufi as well with a soft smile.

"She's growing fast," comments Atem and Yugi nods.

"Yeah and she's beginning to look like her mother."

"Yes, she does have her eyes." Atem reaches over to take her small hand and she squeezes it, not wanting to let go. Then she makes an attempt to stick his hand and her mouth but Atem gently pulls away. "I think she may be hungry."

"She's _always_ hungry," says Yugi, giving her the bottle of milk and she drinks it. They watch as she drinks for awhile before Atem asks a question.  
"Tell me Yugi, how does it feel to be a father?"

"It's definitely a great feeling," he replies, watching as his daughter quickly drinks the milk. "It's a lot of responsibility of course and it'll probably only get harder as she grows up. But it's just awesome in my opinion."

"Really…" Atem says, lowering his eyes.

"You know, it's natural to feel nervous at first." Atem turns his head to his brother, waiting for him to say more. "But that's only because this is your first time caring for your own. Don't worry though. Once you get the hang of it, you'll be a pro." Atem smiles. That's just the comforting words that he needs for he does feel nervous about it all. Mana's shown no sign of it though. She's been calm on the outside but he wonders how she feels on the inside.

After spending time with his brother, he goes for a walk. He doesn't want to go home yet especially with Mana's father being there. He is trying to stay as far away as possible from him.

While walking, he spots a familiar face walking with a woman with black hair and blue eyes. The male has brown shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes.

"Greetings Atem," says Mahad, stopping in front of them.

"Hello Mahad and…" Atem stops, not knowing who the woman is.

"This is Ishizu," Mahad introduces and she bows her head with respect before looking up with a smile. "She graduated in our class."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," says Ishizu as they shake hands.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Say, what are you doing out here?" asks Mahad. "How's my sister?"  
"I needed some fresh air," replies Atem before dimming his eyes. "Your father is visiting with your mother."

"Oh dear, that is not good, especially for you. I've heard about the little brawl you two had awhile back. Hopefully another one won't occur. In a way, you'd be putting a lot of stress on Mana and you don't want that."

"I know. How are things going on between you two? Any babies I should be informed about?" Mahad and Ishizu blush and look away from each other.

"ATEM!" Mahad exclaims with embarrassment and Atem chuckles. "NOT UNTIL WE'RE MARRIED!"

"I am only kidding. But it does seem like everyone I know is starting families," he mutters the last statement.

"Calm down Mahad," Ishizu says, placing a hand on his shoulder and Mahad sighs. There is a brief silence between them all.

"But you are having a baby right?"

"SILENCE!" Mahad yells.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Marvin and Maggie sit at the kitchen table and watch as Mana eats a full plate of food quickly. Maggie had given her something to eat a few minutes ago and Mana was already almost done now. Mana picks up her plate and slurps the last bit of food before presenting it to her mom. "More food please." Her parents nearly fall out of their chairs. Her mom slowly takes the plate away with a smile.

"Um…I think that's enough honey," says Maggie.

"You eat like an animal…just like your mother." Maggie punches Marvin in the arm, glaring at him. Mana lays her head down on the table, closing her eyes.

"Now I'm sleepy," she groans.

Maggie smiles. "Just think, you're gonna be a mother soon."

"What's it like?" asks Mana, opening her eyes.

"It's just a wonderful experience," her mother replies. "I can't really explain, but you'll love it."

"Where's that husband of yours? I hope he hasn't abandoned you," says her father and Mana looks away while her mother punches him in the arm again. Mana and her mother have been bonding quite well and so have she and her father. But the bad and negative comments are bothering her.

"I'm going to go upstairs, alright?" Mana says, getting up from her seat and walking out of the kitchen. Maggie narrows her eyes at her husband, disgusted at his behavior.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like a jerk!"

"I don't like Atem, Maggie! There's just something about him that--"

"Quiet. Now you listen to me," says Maggie, interrupting him. "Atem, is a kind, sweet and compassionate guy. You can't judge him on his appearance."

"But he's--" he stops in the middle of his sentence, hearing the front door open, knowing that it is none other than Atem. He walks into the kitchen carrying two bags and he sets it on the table in front of Maggie and Marvin.

"I brought food," says Atem. "Where's Mana?"

"She's upstairs," Maggie replies.

"Is that food poisoned?" Marvin asks, looking suspiciously at the bags of food.

"Can't you ever be nice to me for a change?"

"I don't like you," he replies bluntly.

"Why? I have done nothing wrong."

"Because you-"

"Please you two, stop it," Maggie pleads, standing between them. "No fighting." Atem sighs heavily and heads upstairs while Maggie folds her arms, giving an angry look at her husband. He looks back at her with the same expression, being used to the looks that his wife gives her. She only shakes her head before leaving out of the kitchen.

Atem walks up the stairs and into his and Mana's bedroom. He sees her sleeping on her side, the curtains closed, making it dark. He goes to the bed, hovering over her and he kisses her on her side temple. Her eyes slowly open and she looks up at him. "Hey…"

"Hi. I brought food," he tells her as she sits up.

"I already ate, although I am still am a little hungry."

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks because she is looking down.

"Nothing," she replies, smiling her best so that he will believe her. She gets up with her help and they go down to eat.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

1 month later-

"You're cutting it close aren't you?" Tea asks as she goes for a walk with Mana and Yufi in the stroller. Mana is now eight months and the baby will be coming soon. Her stomach has gotten slightly bigger and sometimes her feet hurt when she walks. But now she is fine.

"Yeah, just one more month," Mana says, looking down at her stomach and placing a hand on it. The sun is just going down and Tea is walking Mana home.

"Hey, are you nervous?"

"Not really."

"Come on," Tea says, not believing her. "You're not a little nervous?"

Mana thinks about it for awhile. "No."

Tea sweat drops. "Nothing scares you does it?" Mana only smiles as they reach her house and stop. "I'll see you later Mana."

"Yup, yup." She walks inside her home to find everything peaceful for once. That's probably because her father isn't here which gives Atem time away from him. She closes the door and leans on it with a sigh. It is good to be home. Using the door as support, she kicks off her shoes and heads up for bed.

Atem isn't there but the light to the bathroom connected to their room is on. She goes in to find him there, brushing his teeth. He glances at her and looks back at the mirror, not being able to talk because of all the toothpaste in his mouth. She stands next to him, picking up her toothbrush. He is taller than her by a couple of inches, her head is at his shoulder. She begins brushing her teeth as well and the only sound between them is the sound of them brushing.

They look at each other in the mirror, their eyes locking for a quick second before looking away. Then they look at each other again then back. And then another, but this time they don't look away. Mana crosses her eyes, making Atem chuckle and some of the paste spills from his mouth. They both go down at the same time and spit before rinsing their mouths. Once again they look into the mirror.

"Us…parents…" says Mana. "Are you nervous?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Nope. You?"

"I was before, but no. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Mana asks, looking at him.

"Because we are going to be two great parents."

Mana smiles. "Yeah, that's right."

_End of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem's POV

_We're going to be two great parents._

Later after Mana and I had said that, it was the big day. She is eight months and the baby is a month early. It did catch me by surprise.

I was just waking up in the morning to find that Mana isn't there sleeping next to me. That's when I hear a couple of large thumps from the stairway and I figure she must've fell. I quickly get out of bed to find her at the bottom of the stairs, holding her stomach.

She looks at me with sweat on her forehead and tells me, "It's time." I run back into my bedroom to get the car keys and our jackets and I escort her out to the car.

The street lights aren't on my side because every time I reach them, they turn red all of a sudden. And Mana's constant screaming for me to hurry up doesn't help either. After a few more red lights, I finally reach the emergency room where to doctors sit her down on a wheel chair.

I find myself sitting by Mana's bed. She has her eyes closed, lying her on side. I can tell that she isn't sleeping and is aware of everything going on around her. I reach out and I start to slowly stroke her brown hair, speaking soft words to her as I do so.

"You're going to be just fine," I tell her and she nods slightly with her eyes still closed. "You'll get through this…" Momentarily, a nurse comes in, telling us that is time and they prepare Mana to give birth. This whole experience is exciting yet serious. The exciting thing is that, we will now have a child of our own to raise and look after. And the serious thing is that now that we will have a child, this will change our whole lives. We will no longer be able to go out freely or do as we please whenever we want for we have a child to take care of.

"You're almost there Mana. One more," says the doctor and Mana squeezes my hand to the point where I almost wanted to cry out in pain. She has been doing this ever since she started and now it's really beginning to take a toll on my hand. But finally it is all over and the cry of a baby is heard throughout the room.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctors inform us. I look over at Mana who grins weakly and I know why she's grinning. It is because she is right about the baby being a girl.

To be honest, I'm just glad our baby girl is healthy. I smile as Mana holds the baby in her arms. There really isn't much to see except for the fact that she has a fuzz of black hair. We won't be able to see the color of her eyes until later. I would like to hold her, but I'm afraid I have gotten to much pain inflicted on my hand. In fact, one of the doctors are handing me a bag of ice right now. But that doesn't stop me from telling her that I love her and kissing her on the forehead.

And thus begins our journey in parenthood.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Normal POV

"Cairo? Why Cairo?" asks Mana's father as she, Atem and her parents sit at home two days later. Atem stands behind the couch that Mana is sitting in and rolls his eyes. "Who made that decision?"

"We both did," Atem replies. Even after the birth of their daughter, he and Marvin still don't get along.

"You might as well be naming a boy." Mana's mother hits him in the arm, narrowing her eyes at him before smiling at her daughter who is holding her daughter Cairo.

"The way you named her was clever--naming her after the place where you two were both born. I think it's nice," Maggie tells them.

"Thanks mom," Mana says.

"Oh that reminds me. I need to speak to you alone if that's okay."

"Sure." Mana stands up and carefully hands Cairo to Atem and they both go upstairs. They sit in Mana's bedroom on the bed, side by side to each other. Her mom has two long skinny boxes in her hands and Mana looks at them, wondering what it could be. "What's up mom?"

"Well, I figured since your brother Mahad has your duel disk, I should give you this." She opens the first box, revealing a blue wand with a gold sphere on top. Mana looks with amazement as her mother hands the object to her.

"What is it?"  
"It's a magic wand for magicians."  
"But I'm no--"  
"Oh but you are. I used to be one myself when I was your age. But when I got married, I stopped using this wand. So now I'm handing it off to you." Mana examines it from all around as her mother speaks. "You can also summon your monster with it."  
"Really?"

Maggie holds out her hand a book materializes in it. She hands it to Mana who looks at with curiosity. "A spell book," her mother tells her. "You'll need it."

"Um…okay." Her mother hands her another tall rectangular box. It contains another wand but this one is a dark navy blue one with a silver sphere on top. "Another one?"

"It is your choice if you want to give this to her but…this is actually for Cairo."  
"What?"

"I'm certain that she will be able to perform spells and summon a monster like you. But if you don't want her to have this, that's alright with me. You are her mother anyway."

"…I'll have to…make sure this is okay with Atem first." Maggie nods.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana sits with her legs crossed on the bed, examining the two wands her mother gave her early today. She already knows that she will be using her wand. She looks at Cairo who is sleeping in her crib nearby. 'She'll need it eventually, right?' she asks herself. Groaning loudly, she clenches her hair, not knowing what to do before dropping her head with a sigh.

"What seems to be the problem?" she hears Atem ask and she looks up to see him standing over her with an eyebrow arched.

"My mom gave me these wands which used to belong to her. She said that she used to be a magician and that I am one as well so I should learn to use it."

"Okay…" He sits down on the bed to listen to the rest of her explanation.

"Since I can do all these spells and summon monsters with this thing, so can Cairo. This is why she has one for her too and the reason why I'm stressing about all of this. So I'm asking you; should I let Cairo use this wand later on?"

"I think it's best that we don't give her the wand. I don't want her to get involved with duel monsters."

"But won't it help her later on?"

"The only thing it would be doing is putting her in danger. So I don't want her using the wand," decides Atem. Cairo starts to cry and their heads whip over to the crib.

"I don't think she likes your decision," Mana jokes.

"Very funny."

_Chapter 3 done! More to come! Stay tuned and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

3 years later--

"Atem," says a very small girl with amethyst eyes and long black hair going down her back. Her father looks down at her with a frown as he holds her in his bedroom.

"Call me dad," he tells her. Cairo looks at him with a confused look on her face. Her father is trying to get her to call him 'dad' or 'daddy.' But since she always hears her mother call him 'Atem,' she calls him that as well.'

"Atem," she says again and he sighs. Mana walks into the room wearing white pants with a matching jacket.

"She still calling you that eh?" she asks and Atem nods.

"Hi mama," Cairo says and Atem looks at her with disbelief. She calls her mother 'mama' yet she calls him by his actual name. Mana chuckles before kissing him on the cheek.

"I should get going. Tea, Mai and Kisara are waiting for me. Are you going to be okay being alone with the baby?"

"I'll be fine. Besides I'll be over Yugi's house watching her with his daughter. You go have fun." He walks her to the door where Tea, Mai and Kisara are waiting in the car. She walks down the stairs and gets in and they all wave to Atem who waves back.

"Mama!" Cairo shouts clapping her hands as they drive off. Atem outstretches his arms and looks at Cairo with a serious look.

"What are you supposed to call me?"

"Atem," she replies and he sweatdrops.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana and Kisara stand outside the mall with a look of disappointment while Tea and Mai do the opposite. They both didn't like going to the mall and usually Tea and Mai would trick them into going by telling them lies.

"You guys told me were going to see a movie," says Kisara.

"Well they told me we were going to an all you can eat buffet," Mana says and she drops her head. "And we were dumb enough to fall for it. I should've known."

"Cheer up you guys," Tea says with a smile. "You two will find something interesting to do while you're in there." They enter into the large mall which is filled with hundreds of people shopping around or window shopping. A woman walking very quickly bumps into Kisara and makes no effort to stop and apologize.

"Hey! Watch where you're going…" mutters Kisara. "I hate it here…"

"What did you guys come here to buy anyway?" questions Mana with a raised eyebrow and Tea and Mai smile.

"We're just window shopping," replies Mai.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kisara says with disbelief.  
"See? This is exactly why I don't like coming to the mall with you guys! That's all you ever do! It's boring and pointless," Mana whines and she folds her arms.

"Oh quit whining," Tea says. Kisara and Mana walk ahead with a pout.

"I mean seriously! What's the sense of coming here if you're not going to buy anything?" Mana continues.

"You said it," Kisara agrees.

"Why do we bring them along anyway?" Tea asks.

"We like to torture them by bringing them here, that's why."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem and Yugi sit on the couch watching the news while their daughters play on the floor with some toys. Yugi's daughter's name is Yufi who looks like a miniature version of her mother, Tea. Yufi is a couple of months older than Cairo.

Yufi snatches a ball out of Cairo's hand and hits her, but Cairo makes no reaction at all. "Yufi! That's not nice," Yugi tells her. The fact that Yufi has taken her ball has finally set in and Cairo hits her back, snatching the ball away and she smiles.

"Cairo," Atem says. She looks at him and he shakes his head before telling her, "Apologize."

Cairo and Yufi look at each other before apologizing at the same time. Yugi sighs and leans back on the couch. "They act just like us when we were their age."

Atem grins and agrees. "Yes although you were the one that always started the fights."

"Hey!"

_"Breaking news today at Domino…_"

Atem and Yugi immediately turn their attention to the screen to see breaking news and they quiet down their children so that they can hear what's going on.

_"We have a dangerous thief on the loose here. His name is Bakura,"_ announces the news reporter and they show a picture of a man with white hair and brown eyes. _"If you have seen him, please report to the police immediately."_

"Bakura…that's sounds very familiar," Yugi remarks with his arms folded.

"He attended our school Yugi. I don't think he had any friends," Atem recalls.

"Oh yeah. He always used to sit in the back of each class, isolated from everyone," Yugi says before chuckling. "I heard he had a little crush on your wife Atem."

Atem dims his eyes before once again turning his attention to the television, looking at the picture of Bakura. "Something has always bothered me about him. I always felt this weird aura whenever he passed me. Now look. He's a wanted criminal."

"Ah, the police will catch him. He doesn't look too much of a threat to me."

"I don't know Yugi…"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Tea, look over there," Mana says, looking over at the corner of the building to see a man with white hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black leather coat and his hands are in his pocket.

"Isn't that Bakura?" Tea asks and Mana nods.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in awhile. I wonder what he's doing here." A pair of arms suddenly goes around both of their necks and they gasp in surprise.

"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" Mai asks loudly as Kisara joins them, just as curious as Mai is.

"Shh…" Mana hushes, placing a finger on her lips and they all turn back to the previous direction to find that he is no longer there. "That's weird…"

"Yeah, I could've sworn he was standing right there," says Tea with a confused look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Mai.

"You remember Bakura right?"

"Barely. He always used to sit in the back of the class and he never talked to anybody. And that he has a small crush on you Mana."

"W-What? M-Me?" Mana asks before turning serious all of a sudden. "There's something strange about him that I just can't point out."

"You think he's strange because he likes you?" Tea asks with a chuckle and Mana glares at her.

"I agree with Mana," Kisara says all of a sudden, causing everyone to look at her. "Something just isn't right about him."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana walks inside the house and the first thing she sees is Atem resting his head on the armrest of one of the couches in their living room and little Cairo sleeping on his back. She smiles at the sight and then wakes him up. He slowly opens his eyes and he looks at her with a tired look on his face.

"Mana…" he says groggily.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"I must have dozed off." Mana picks up her daughter allowing him to stand up and they walk up the stairs and into her room. She places her on her bed and tucks her in, kissing her on the forehead and Atem does the same. Then they both leave and go into their room.

Atem walks into the bathroom that is connected to their room while Mana sits on the bed with her legs crossed and she turns on the television which is showing the news.

_"Police have still not found Bakura, but they believe that they are hot on his trail. Strangely, Bakura has been known to steal duel monsters cards and he goes to great measures on getting them. Many people have been injured or worse by him. He also steals many valuable things as well. The question is why would he go around stealing cards? Later…"_ Mana turns off the television as Atem walks in.

"I didn't know that Bakura is a wanted man," Mana says. "And I saw him today at the mall."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was standing in the corner. I turned my head for one minute and the next thing I knew, he was gone. The thing that is bothering me is why duel monsters cards? Is he that much of a fan?"  
"Either that or he has a duel disk."

"You think so?"

"That's the only reason I can think of. In fact, I'm positive that's what it is."

"Then we'd better be careful since you have a card in your possession. He might come after you next."

_Chapter 4 is complete and I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave some reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem walks out of the living room where Mana, Mahad and their parents are talking. Just being in the same room with her father annoys him so he decides to busy himself with the dishes. It's better than listening to Mana's father talk all night. He begins to wash the dishes and place them to dry on the counter. Half way through that, he smirks, feeling someone else's familiar presence around him.

This person has always tried to surprise him, but she always fails. She tip toes toward him and giggles lightly making Atem smile. As soon as she gets a couple of inches away, Atem quickly turns around and sprinkles the water that is on his hands on her.

"Aw!" she exclaims, wiping the water off her face.

"You know you can't scare me Cairo," Atem says, drying off his hands. "What are you doing out here?"

She shrugs. "I don't know!"

"You must've got bored of your grandfather's constant talking," Atem says while Cairo just looks at him with her head tilted to the side. Atem only shakes his head. "I know you're too young to understand." Mana's father suddenly comes in, carrying a glass and he puts that in the sink. He then looks down at Cairo and she frowns. For some reason, like her father, Cairo isn't too fond of him.

"How's my granddaughter?" he asks her and she doesn't reply.

"Cairo, don't be rude," Atem tells her.

"Fine," she replies and Marvin shakes his head.

"To everyone's dismay, you're beginning to look more and more like your father."

"Excuse me?" Atem asks, standing in front of his daughter. "That sounded like an insult."

"It is a shame. Hopefully she won't begin acting like you as well." Atem picks up his daughter and turns his back as Marvin continues to insult him. He learned early on to just keep his mouth shut and to just ignore him.

Atem goes up the stairs and enters his room, placing Cairo on the bed, and then he turns on a light and the television. He sits down and begins to watch the news. He couldn't really focus though because he is still furious over what Marvin said to his daughter. Nothing like that should be said to a three year old.

Cairo stands on the bed and stands on the side of him, examining his spiky hair. She begins to flick the tallest one, standing on her tip toes. To her surprise, it always goes back in place. Atem looks her way with a smile. "You don't care what your grandpa says do you?" he asks her, but she continues to play with his hair with fascination.

Mahad knocks on the wall and Atem turns his head to him with a smirk. "Mahad."

"Hello Atem," Mahad greets, walking in. He takes a seat next to him. "How is everything? My father hasn't been bothering has he?"

"What do you think?" Cairo falls back into Mahad's arms. "Insulting me is one thing, but my daughter is going too far."

"Oh dear," Mahad says with a frown, but smiles when he looks down at Cairo. "I don't understand why he dislikes you. Although, he doesn't like Ishizu as well."

"Maybe he hates everyone."

"Maybe. And I think he dislikes the fact that his children are with other people."

"Well he needs to get used to it. Because I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." They start to look at the news where they are talking about Bakura again and how he's killed three more people for their duel monsters cards. "This has gotten out of hand."

"You're right," agrees Mahad. "He needs to be stopped."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana hugs her mother with her daughter in her arms. Her mother and father are preparing to leave for the night. "See you later mom."

"Alright honey. Bye Cairo," she says and she gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Where'd your brother go?"

"He went out with Atem for awhile."

"Oh, are you going to be okay here by yourself?" she asks with concern.

"I think I'll be fine."

"Well if anything goes wrong, call me immediately." Mana nods and waves goodbye as her mother leaves. Then she closes the door and locks it. Cairo leans on her shoulder and closes her eyes with a yawn.

"Somebody's tired. Let's get you to bed," Mana says, going up the stairs. A weird feeling starts to overcome her as she makes her way up the stairs. The temperature has dropped drastically and she feels that someone else is in her house besides her and her daughter. She holds Cairo close and goes through the hallway cautiously.

"Hello?" The lights shut off, making Mana feel even more nervous than before. There is definitely someone else in her house. "Who's there?" She slowly makes her way to the phone on the wall and she puts it to her ear. The line is dead. She slams the phone back on the receiver with frustration but quickly turns when she sees someone run past her from the corner of her eye. "Show yourself!"

A voice chuckles and she whips around to find no one there. "What's the matter? Are you scared?" the person asks.

'That voice…'

Cairo lifts her head to see someone standing behind them. "Mommy!" She turns around and is met by someone's fist. Catching her off guard, she falls to the floor, dropping Cairo as well. She whimpers, holding her head before gasping as the dark figure with white hair approaches her.

"Cairo…run," Mana says weakly. Cairo does as she is told and the man is about to go after her when Mana grabs him by the ankle, causing him to fall. He growls as Mana slowly stands to her feet. "Leave my daughter alone."

He cackles and stands up too. "She's mine." He throws a punch at Mana who blocks it with her arms. The only thing on her mind is protecting her daughter. Maybe if she defends herself against this guy, she'll be able to get away. She is suddenly punched in her stomach before getting hit again in the head, causing her to pass out on the floor.

'I tried…Atem, where are you?' The last thing she hears is her daughter's cries before she closes her eyes.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Mana…" Her eyes slowly open and she finds herself lying on her bed with covers over her and a wet towel on her forehead. Her brother and Atem are both standing by her side.

She quickly sits up, the towel falling off her forehead and she looks around frantically. "Cairo!" Atem sighs and sits down, facing her. He looks into her eyes and shakes his head.

"She's gone Mana. She's been kidnapped."

"No…" Her eyes water up and her shoulders tremble up and down. She had done everything she could to save her daughter but in the end, she was still kidnapped. "No!" she sobs and Atem holds her close as she cries on his chest.

"I know Bakura is behind all of this. He only came here to take my rare card," Atem says and he turns to Mahad who has his eyes closed in meditation. "Any idea on where he is?"

"I can sense him faintly. But it leads me toward to an abandoned house not too far from here. That must be where he's holding your daughter."

"Then I will go immediately."

"You're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"But Mahad, it could be dangerous and I don't to put you in and danger."

"I'll be fine. I'll support and help you in anyway I can."

Atem nods. "Thank you."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem and Mahad stand outside the house. The house is very familiar to them both. This is the same place they fought a guy named Bruce, who is responsible for killing Mahad and Mana's brother. It was messed up badly in a fire but it looks like some construction has been done in order to restore it. Now it looks almost brand new.

"This brings back bad memories," Mahad says, frowning.

"Will you be alright?"

Mahad nods his head. "Yes. Now let's save Cairo."

_I'm back with another update after such a long time. Please review and there is more action to come! _


	6. Chapter 6

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Cairo sits up and rubs her throbbing head. She is no longer in her house but in a cell. The last thing she remembers is a man with white hair busting into her house and hurting her mom. She gets up and goes up to the bars, grasping them with her small hands. She looks left and right, as far as she can see, examining her surroundings. Nothing seems familiar to her. It looks like it used to be a house and someone came in and tore it all up.

She drops her hands to her sides and looks up on the wall where there is an opening where a vent used to be. An idea pops up into her head and she drags a nearby chair over to it and stands on top. Unfortunately, she is a little bit too small to reach. Narrowing her eyes, she jumps up as high as she can to get up there. After a few tries, she finally grasps onto the ledge and pulls herself up with ease. As she does that, one of Bakura's minions walks by to check on her, only to see that the cell is empty.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem and Mahad enter the building cautiously with their duel disk ready for anything. There are holes in the floor and the walls are nasty looking, having smudges and dirt marks. Not to mention the disgusting odor that lurks in the air.

They suddenly hear chuckling coming from all directions and they immediately go on guard, readying themselves.

"So you're the one with the rare Dark Magician," says the voice. Out of the darkness comes a man, his hair white snow and devilish looking eyes. He has a scar on his right cheek.

"Bakura," says Mahad, narrowing his eyes.

"Getting this card will be quite easy."

"Tell me where Cairo is," demands Atem.  
"Cairo, Cairo. Hm…doesn't ring a bell," Bakura replies with a smirk. "Maybe if you hand over that card, it will refresh my memory." Atem and Mahad ready their duel disks and Bakura shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourselves then." Atem and Mahad summon their Dark Magicians while Bakura summons a monster known as Diabound. It is a pale white color with creepy eyes along with a tail that has a serpent attached.

Cairo drops down from the vent, landing on her bottom and she groans. She looks around the old house. All she wants to do is go home in the comfort of her parents. But that won't be so easy especially when Bakura's goons are lurking around. She gets up and cautiously walks around the house, looking for a way out. Her foot steps on a certain part of the floor and it makes a loud creaking noise. Out of the dark corners of the house appear a couple of men, having duel disks on their wrists and cards in their hands.

She backs up to a wall and lets out a shriek that is loud enough to be heard throughout the whole building.

In the middle of the two on one duel, Atem hears his daughter's scream and he looks to Mahad. "Mahad, let me handle Bakura. Go save Cairo," he says to him and Mahad looks at him with shock.

"What? Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, now go quickly!" Mahad nods and rushes off with his Dark Magician in search of Cairo, leaving Atem to face Bakura alone. "Attack him now!" orders Atem and the magician shoots a wave of magic at Bakura's Diabound. To his dismay, it is of little effect. Was his Dark Magician alone strong enough to beat his monster? He is starting to think not.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo stands helplessly against the wall as the minion's monsters all go to attack her. She closes her eyes and prepares herself for the unbearable pain, but it doesn't come. A purple magician stands over her defensively and she looks over to see Mahad standing there to her relief.

"Cairo!" he calls out to her. The monsters start to attack his magician all at once, causing him many injuries and he grimaces.

"Uncle Mahad!" Cairo cries and she is about to run over to him until he stops her.

"Get out of here now!"

"But--"

"Now!" he yells once again and she darts off in the opposite direction. She goes down a flight of stairs as quick as her small legs can take her and she sees the exit. But a familiar scream causes her to stop in her tracks. She nearly loses her balance when the rumble of a huge explosion goes throughout the house, followed by that same scream again.

"Atem!" she yells and she rushes toward the source of his pain filled screams. She finds her father's Dark Magician pinned against a wall by some sort of magic and Diabound attacks it continuously. "Atem!"

Atem, who is knelt down on the floor, looks up to see his daughter standing not too far from him. "Cairo get away!" he yells. But seeing that her father is in pain, she runs over to him.

Bakura grins before shouting, "Diabound attack now!" The attack comes right toward Cairo and Atem uses the last bit of his strength to get up and grab Cairo in his arms, his back facing the attack. It blows him away and he lands on the floor with his daughter at his side. He slowly opens his eyes and reaches out to his daughter, his hand resting on her head.

"Why isn't this nice?" Bakura says. "I guess you'll both be able to die as a family now."

"Cairo," he calls out weakly to her and she opens her eyes. "I want you to run as far away from here, understand?" She slowly shakes her head and Bakura laughs.

"Prepare yourselves, for this is the end!" Diabound prepares to shoot its final attack.

Blood spatters from Atem's mouth and Cairo's eyes widen in horror, seeing her father is seriously hut. "Listen to your father, Cairo. Go now…" he says weakly. Still she does not move and Atem closes his eyes in defeat, his Dark Magician disappearing.

"Time to die!" Diabound shoots its attack at the both of them and there is a huge explosion.

Mahad gasps and looks around. "NO!" he yells as his monster finishes off the last of the monsters.

Bakura laughs loudly, knowing that the two could not have survived the strong attack by his Diabound. But he was wrong. As the smoke clears, a small figure stands in front of him. It is none other than Cairo who stands with a dark colored wand resembling her mother's in her hand. The shield that she had put around her and her father disappears and Bakura looks on with disbelief.

A dark aura appears around Cairo and she lifts up her eyes which are now pitch black.

"What is going on here!?"

Mahad just now appears at the scene and he could not believe his eyes. That couldn't be the same, sweet and quiet Cairo he knew. For some reason, she looks different. It's like a darker presence has overcome her. 'I sense a dark ka within her.'

"Diabound attack!" Once again the monster sends out another attack but a shield immediately blocks it and sends it right back, making Bakura hold his chest and grimace in pain. Suddenly, a dark figure appears above Cairo and it appears to be another magician, but this one has a darker appearance. It has blue skin and wears black clothing similar to the Dark Magician. Its hair is also wild and black while there is a demon-like look in its eyes. Cairo seems to have the same look in her eyes too.

'Could it be? She can summon the Magician of Black Chaos?' Mahad asks himself.

"It can't be!" Bakura yells. "I shall not lose to the likes of you!" Atem slowly opens his eyes and looks on with shock, seeing the Magician of Black Chaos on his daughter's side.

'But…how?' he thinks to himself.

"Attack Diabound!" commands Bakura and the monster sends out a wave of energy. The Magician of Black Chaos lifts up its staff and shoots out a large blast of magic which easily overcomes Diabound's attack. "NOOOO!" The large explosion from the attack causes the house to catch on fire. It is so strong that you could not see Bakura through the flames.

The Magician of Black Chaos disappears and Cairo collapses onto the floor. Atem slowly gets up to his feet and picks her up bridal style before rushing out of the house along with Mahad. Just seconds after they leave out the building, there is a huge explosion, blowing them back to a lawn nearby. Both men are panting heavily and Atem looks down at his daughter Cairo, wondering how she did that.

_I know I don't update quick on this story but it's so hard to update two stories at once. There's only one more chapter to this and then there's a sequel so stay tuned! Please review! (Hm…and for those thinking that Bakura is gone…he is…for now…)_


	7. Chapter 7

All Yugioh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Thanks to all that reviewed especially: Velgamidragon and YamiMana. Thank you! **

Atem looks down at Cairo who is out cold in his arms as he walks with Mahad back home. What she did back there really shocked them both. They saw a side of Cairo that they have never seen before. It was like she was possessed by some sort of dark force. And how could she possibly perform magic at such a young age?

"Mahad…" Mahad looks over at him, waiting for him to continue. "How?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Atem. How a three year old can have all that energy stored inside is beyond me."

"What was that…monster that came out of her? It looked like a magician…but there was something about it…"  
"I see what you mean. Unlike her, our magicians are good. But I sensed that magician was made of pure evil."

"So are you saying my daughter has an evil presence living within her?" Atem asks, whipping his head over to look at Mahad.

"Maybe…" They continue to walk down the sidewalk in silence, coming closer and closer up to the house. Atem lets out a long sigh. "Something on your mind?"

"In her hand…Cairo had a wand similar to Mana's. My question is how did she get her hands on it?"

"That, Atem, is a question that you will have to ask Mana about." Finally they reach the house and Atem turns to Mahad. There are still so many questions he would like to ask because Mahad probably knew better than anybody. But he figures that he should let Mahad go home and get some rest. "I will see you later Atem," says Mahad.

"Y-Yes…goodnight." And with that, Mahad departs as Atem walks into the house, locking the door behind him. He carries Cairo upstairs, washing her up before placing her in her pajamas and laying her to bed. He tucks her in and for awhile, he just watches her sleep. He thought he lost her back there but now he is just relieved to have her back home, safe and sound although her previous actions caught him off guard. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead before leaving to go to his bedroom.

Atem walks over to Mana, who is sleeping soundly and he sits down on the edge of the bed. He shakes her lightly to wake her up. Her eyes open and she immediately sits up when she sees Atem. "Atem you're back! Is Cairo--"

"Safe and sound. She's asleep now," he answers and she sighs in relief. "But I do have a question to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Did you give her that wand?"

"No. Why?" Mana asks with a questionable look on her face.

"I was losing badly against Bakura and Cairo protected me using a wand similar to yours."

"Well I never gave it to her," says Mana. "I promised you that I wouldn't and I kept my word. But how did she get her hands on it?"

"That's what I want to know. But that's not all."

"Okay…"

"She was able to summon a ka, but not just an ordinary ka. It was evil."

"What? Are you saying that Cairo is…?"

"I don't know Mana. But we must keep a close eye on her."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

1 week later--

Yugi and Atem sit on the couch in front of the television as they look over their daughters. Tea and Mana had gone out for a little while and the two brothers decided to watch over Yufi and Cairo together at Yugi's place. Atem crosses one leg over the other and folds his arms. He always sits like that while Yugi is slightly slouched back with an arm resting on the arm rest and his chin in his hand.

Yugi glances down at Cairo, who sits up against the couch, and then he turns his gaze over to his brother. "So you never told me what happened back there."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did," Atem says, keeping his eyes on the television.

"Come on. I'm all ears." Atem glances at Yugi before sighing softly and he starts to explain what had happened that night. The whole time, Yugi is edging in his seat and his eyes grow bigger and bigger with each passing minute.

"No way…" he says as Atem finishes his story.

"But this was no ordinary monster. It was evil," Atem explains. "And I'm starting to think that Cairo has something dark living inside her." He turns his gaze to Cairo and Yugi does as well. Ever since that day, she has been quiet and she seems distant all the time. Sometimes, she won't even respond to her parents calling her name.

"She does seem different," Yugi says, taking note of how she is acting. She and Yufi would always be playing around with each or fighting over a toy, but she isn't even doing that.

"Watch this." He looks down at her and calls her name a couple of times, but she does not respond. He then turns his head to his brother. "She would usually come to me like that," he says with a snap of his fingers.

"Try it again."

"Cairo," he calls once more. "Cairo, I'm calling you." Finally she stands up, turning to him, then she crawls onto his lap, curling up against him and leaning her head on his chest.

"Something really is wrong. Did you and Mana ever consider taking her to a doctor to get her checked out?"

"What could a doctor possibly do about her situation? Besides, if the words, 'real duel monsters' were said, we'd be in trouble. You know having duel discs aren't allowed anymore and I can see why. They're too dangerous."

"It's too bad Kaiba hasn't tried fixing those things so that we can go back to portable duels and not worry about sustaining real injuries from the duel monsters." The door opens and Tea and Mana walk in, closing the door behind them. Yufi immediately rushes up to her mom who picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" Tea asks her daughter.

"Fine!" Yufi replies happily. Atem hands Cairo over to Mana as he stands up, preparing to leave for the night. She leans her head on her mother's shoulder with a depressed look in her eyes and Tea looks at her worriedly, walking up to Mana while Yufi attempts to pull Cairo's hair.

"She's still not doing well, huh?" Tea asks and Mana shakes her head slowly.

"I'm really worried about her Tea."

"It'll be alright. Just give it more time and I'm sure things will get better." Mana and Atem say their good byes before getting in the car and going home. They go to Cairo's room to put her in bed, but Cairo wouldn't let go of her mother. She wraps her arms around Mana's neck, to keep from going down on the bed.

"Cairo…you have to go to bed," Mana says.

"No," she whines and she tries her best to keep from letting go. Mana looks to Atem for help and manages to pull Cairo off and he places her in bed, tucking her under the covers. Mana is the first to lean down to give her a kiss and then Atem. Cairo grabs his shirt, in attempt to keep him from going.

Atem shakes his head at her. "Cairo. Bed time." She slowly drops her hand and he flicks on her night light to hopefully make her feel better.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A dark figure staggers over toward an unsuspecting house late that night. He holds his side as he makes his way to a tree that is near a window. He looks up to the partially opened window and grins.

'That little girl will pay. I'll make her disappear forever.' He starts climbing up the tree, using all of his strength. 'She may know magic but I also have a couple of tricks up my sleeve.'

Cairo moves a little in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes. She sits up and rubs her tired eyes, looking toward the cracked open window. Her room is totally dark except for the half moon that shines through her window. The tree outside her window makes a creepy shadow on her wall, making her shiver a bit. Feeling a bit uneasy at the moment, she gets out the bed and heads to the door, wanting to be with her parents.

"Going somewhere?" asks a voice and she turns around to see Bakura coming in through her window. "I'm not through with you yet."

Atem and Mana's heads shoot up when they hear their daughter's screams. They jump out of bed and sprint to her room, opening the door to see Bakura, Cairo and a large portal in the middle of the room. Bakura has Cairo up by her shirt, about to throw her in.

"Bakura! Let her go!" Atem yells.

"Say goodbye to your precious daughter!" Bakura says and he begins to laugh. Atem narrows his eyes and charges up to him while he is distracted. He punches Bakura in the face, causing him to go back toward the portal and he drops Cairo on the floor. As he is falling though, he grabs Atem as well and pulls him inside with him before the portal closes completely.

"ATEM!" Mana cries with horror. She goes over to Cairo and picks her up in her in arms, holding her close as tears fall down her cheeks. 'He's gone…'

_The end? Nope, I actually just decided to end it there for a sequel. Yugioh Monsters Alive: The Revenge. It probably won't be up until my fic, 'An Old Evil Returns' is done so until then…see ya… _

_Leave Reviews Please!_


End file.
